


公私不分

by leftcaprini



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: F/M, 單箭頭, 沒得閃閃的志摩
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftcaprini/pseuds/leftcaprini
Summary: Ep10在隊長家的晚上，志摩被發了部下卡之後。
Relationships: Shima Kazumi/Kikyou Yuzuru
Kudos: 9





	公私不分

志摩話還沒說完，桔梗就把遺照轉了回去，帶著酒後的哭腔叨叨絮絮地介紹起了伊吹。他只能重心往後一靠，收腿換回更加舒適的盤腿坐，半是傻眼、半是無奈地聽隊長向亡夫傾訴。

雖然不是第一次知道自己毫無機會了，但還是很不甘心啊。志摩垂下頭，手指無意識地把玩起地毯的毛料。

若說志摩從沒幻想過自己對桔梗來說是個特殊的部下是不可能的。無論還在搜查一課時也好，被她找去充當充當司機時也好，甚至是進入四機搜後的一切也好，桔梗一直都是堅定不移地予以信任、予以重任，甚至願意在一定程度上，放任志摩介入她的生活。可是到頭來，他在她的心中，終究是跟伊吹那個野生的笨蛋放在差不多的位置上，是個可靠的部下、是個幫了她很多忙的部下、是個她想介紹給亡夫的部下。只有自己還一廂情願地以為自己是不一樣的。

那他將近十年，漫長得看不見盡頭的暗戀又算是什麼呢？

真的很不甘心啊。

志摩自暴自棄地拿起手邊的鋁罐仰頭猛灌幾口，看著桔梗改為在遺照前翻起小豐的相簿，從小豐踉踉蹌蹌踏出第一步起，一路講到他第一天上學，酒勁上來便說個沒停，好像永遠也不會累似的。

是不是在喜歡的人面前就會這樣呢？志摩忍不住想。想把生活中的一切都告訴對方，可以不用管工作上的煩心事，就算只是和對方分享生活中的柴米油鹽到天亮也很高興。

的確，有很多同為警察的夫婦，光是還沒進到搜一前他就見過好幾對，在漫長的職涯中更是多不勝數，但桔梗嚮往的並不是這種同進同出的生活。當志摩一未選擇踏入警界，在搜一遇見桔梗，便注定要在她面前輸得一塌糊塗。

然而，他心中的火苗從未真正熄滅過，或許也該歸功於桔梗。火焰從他還年輕氣盛，卻又情不自禁地因她每個耀眼的瞬間而折服時逐漸旺盛，滿天綿延開來；就算是在最自責痛苦的時候，桔梗向他伸出的手仍然像氧氣般，小心又確實地維持住餘燼中若隱若現的暗紅火光，把他從谷底慢慢拉出來，直到他又能在四機搜重新燃燒。

要是當初選擇開間神神秘秘的烏龍麵店就好了。

他試著描繪出年輕時的桔梗歡快地喊著「烏龍麵超讚！」的情景，卻發現自己腦中一片空白，貧乏的想像力完全不足以達成這個任務。

真想實際看看那個工作上不會出現的可愛表情啊。志摩失落地拿起啤酒想再喝上幾口，但倒不出半點，他抬高酒罐往內看，果不其然，已經見了底。

「什麼嘛，已經沒有了。」明知道這樣只是遷怒，他還是忍不住咕噥著抱怨，語句因為自知理虧而模糊不清。底部殘存的酒液緩緩滑落罐口，垂掛在邊緣晃啊晃，他趕緊湊近咂掉，免得滴下來把地毯弄髒。

好嗆。

桔梗注意到他的舉動，停下來看向他，反應有些遲鈍地眨眨眼，「沒了嗎？我再去拿。」她掙扎著起身，不忘先把遺照擺好。

「啊，不用──」

桔梗沒有理會他的阻止，搖搖晃晃地站起來往廚房走去，留下志摩和遺照面面相覷。他望向身穿天藍色圍裙店老闆，溫暖的笑容沉甸甸地，他不由自主地恢復了正坐姿勢。

「初次見面，我是志摩一未。」

他接續原本講到一半的話，重新頓首向素未謀面的情敵打招呼，卻不知道該怎麼接下去。講隊長也不是，講小豐也不是，怔了半晌，最後還是決定以現在有資格代表的身分開口。

「這次的事情，四機搜會趕上的。」

志摩忽然分不清他是想說給對方聽，還是說給自己聽的。比起保證，還沒有把握便說出口的肯定句更像是為了讓自己安心而做出的許諾。在上次向伊吹許諾他們會趕上後，或許讓他有了「只要說出口，就可能成真」的冀望，就算會被迴力鏢繼續打臉也沒關係。

「之後也會繼續在事情變得最糟的情況前趕上。」

他可能真的喝得有點多了，志摩揉了揉發疼的太陽穴，長長地吁出一口氣。都喝成這樣了，桔梗回來總不會再斥責他坐沒坐相吧。他心安理得地放任自己往旁一歪，順著重心側身躺倒，在地毯舒適地蜷成一團。

待到柔軟的織物貼在臉上，他才後知後覺地意識到，到頭來還是自顧自地講了工作上的事情，不禁自嘲地勾起嘴角，承認自己就是這種任性的、毫無競爭力可言的人。不過對那人來說，他大概連情敵都算不上吧。志摩莫名鼻酸起來，執意將其歸咎於過量的酒精。

他終究無法贏過一個死去的人，贏不過能永遠在桔梗心裡鮮活地笑著的人。

他只要繼續當個稱職能幹的部下就好了。

志摩閉上雙眼，耳際傳來翻找冰箱的碰撞聲，腦海中浮現的，卻是桔梗聽到他自告奮勇要幫忙看著熱水器工人時，鬆了一口氣的面龐。

從來都不是她職權騷擾，只是自己公私不分而已。


End file.
